


Trust Me

by cicimj8792



Category: Heroes (TV), Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicimj8792/pseuds/cicimj8792
Summary: First fanfic. Not a native English speaker. Sorry about any grammar errors.





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic. Not a native English speaker. Sorry about any grammar errors.

"The entire Primatech British branch building, blown up." Tom stood up and paced in the conference room, "Suspect Adam Monroe, how much do we know about him? What is he? A terrorist? What's going to happen next? The key question, why would anyone want to blow up the Primatech building? What's unusual about this office building? "Harry Pearce looked up and around: "Zoe, go dig something up about Primatech and Danny, follow this Monroe and see what he plans to do next. Tom, there’s someone you need to see."

Outside the revolving door, standing a bald man, next to him was a blond young girl in blue suit. Tom walked up: "Tom Quinn, head of department MI5, Bob Bishop, right? So sorry for your company's loss in our country." Bob shook his hand, immediately grabbed the blonde girl next to him and said: "Thank you. This is my daughter, Elle, I have to get back to the US headquarter tomorrow morning and my daughter will take over the trimming and rebuilding of the branch office. In addition, we will do our best to help the MI5 staff solve the case. "" Thank you for your cooperation. "Tom felt a bit stiff in the face, probably because he smiled for too long. His mouth twitched for a second before anyone noticed.

 

The Grid was serious and quiet as always. Elle was a bit bored holding her cheeks with her hand, tilting her head to see Tom writing a report on his computer with her other hand knocking on his desk. "Miss Bishop," Tom said, raising his head. "I would be grateful if you could stop using my desk to make noise." "Has your office always been so boring?" Elle finally came up with a topic and leaned forward. 

"So, your company's main business is paper-making, right? Any other business?" Tom bowed his head and looked at the information sent by Ruth, completely ignoring Elle's question. The blonde girl pouted, sitting back to her armchair: "Is it just you or all you cops like to ask questions you already know the answers to?" "We are not 'cops', Miss Bishop, we are government officers." Tom felt like getting this uncooperative young lady out of the Grid in any second. Sensing his impatience, Elle smiled: "You know my dad's saying 'help with the case' is just being polite, just like what you said to him, you know, being polite. I believe the information you want to know is all in the files in your hand. Now if you'll excuse me. I have an entire company to take care of. "

"Boss who doesn't talk bullshit, sounds familiar?" Danny took the monitor headphones off his neck and crooked over to touch Tom's elbow. Tom ignored him, grabbed his jacket, and went out.

 

It was easy to follow Elle Bishop to Primatech, but in a flash she disappeared behind the broken walls. Clearly only highly trained operatives know exactly how to get rid of their tail. Tom concluded this Elle Bishop, like this company, is not as simple as they appear to be.

While Tom was looking for suspicious clues in the ruins, Zoe called: "Tom, Malcolm probed with his machine, there must be a very large basement under the building, and the strange thing is that no one has ever been there, or even heard of the basement floor of Primatech. We have to dig up with an entire professional team because I'm sure this is definitely not a parking lot under my feet. ""Good job, Zoe. I happen to be in the building, see you at the front door."

The construction team dug open the ground floor of the office building and found only one huge underground warehouse, separated by cement walls into dozens of rooms. Each room was empty, only the air was filled with the smell of disinfectant water. The only outlet connected to the power distribution room is now under heavy rubble. The investigation once again came to a dead end. 

 

"Miss Bishop, are you free for a meet-up this afternoon?" Tom Quinn's voice came from the phone, "I'd like to know more about Primatech." Elle rolled her eyes and replied: "Well, I'll be at the coffee shop across from my company waiting for you. "

Elle Bishop sat in the booth by the window, looking at the yellowing streetscape. Tom walked towards her, and Elle raised her arm and waved to him. Obviously feeling in a good mood. She looked up at Tom, who had black eyes like he stayed up all night. "Miss Bishop..." "Just call me Elle." The girl waved impatiently. "Miss Elle, that day at Thames House, you didn't mention anything about the warehouse under Primatech at all, and as it seemed, weirdly, nobody knows the existence of this underground warehouse. Don't you think this is too suspicious? I'm really curious why your company would keep an idle underground warehouse like that." Tom stacked his arms on the table, leaning forward, staring at Elle's eyes. "I didn't mention that warehouse because it was not important. You yourself also said that it was an empty warehouse, we wanted to put our production equipment there and found that there was still room upstairs, so the underground warehouse was useless until you MI5 treated it as a 'clue'." Elle laughed, her eyes full of mockery.

Tom shook his head. He rose to leave, stopped a taxi at the door and returned to Thames House to continue working on the case.  
"Tracker on Bishop's bag has started transmitting." Danny stood up the moment he saw Tom standing in front of the revolving door. "Good. Keep watching, I want to know every place she's been."

 

The door lock at Adam Monroe's house was melted by electric sparks in seconds and Elle entered the house smoothly. The room was filled with information about the Nakamora and Petrelli families, and a few portraits of a Japanese girl. Just from these sources, Adam's next goal could not be discerned, and with most of the survivors long gone, the company could not find them. The virus might still fall into the wrong hands.

Suddenly someone strangled Elle from behind. Under panic, Elle discharged her electrical power, only to see the attacker's skin recovering instantly. Elle's face became red, her heels knocking on the floor generating irregular tapping sounds. After two gunshots, Adam let go of the panicky girl and jumped from the windowsill on the 28th floor. When Tom ran to the window, Adam Monroe had already disappeared. 

"What the hell is going on here?" Tom lost his calmness and walked back and forth in the room. Elle crouched on the floor, not intended to answer him. "What is going on here?" Tom asked once again, raising his voice. "You saved my life, that's what it is." Tom stepped forward and grabbed Elle's arm, pulling her up from the floor: "Your abilities... I've seen people like you on the government watch list... How many of you are there? What else are you hiding from me?"

Elle hesitated: "Then you must know the people with superpowers will need special regulators. We need to prevent unnecessary people from knowing the truth. Our target is the same: Adam Monroe, if he gets Virus Strain 138, the world will be doomed." "Wait, wait a minute, what virus?" 

Elle looked at Tom: "I don't trust your government, but I trust you. Didn't you want to know that warehouse was for? Come with me. "

 

In the Renautas building, people with superpowers transferred from Primatech's underground warehouse were kept in separate rooms. "Is this what you call regulating? Bag and tag?" "Does your government have a better way? At least we do better in the confidential work. Can the British government control the situation of supervising so many people with powers at the same time?" Elle asks," We all know the limit of the government. Admit it, the limit is obvious enough, and sometimes blind obedience to the government's orders is not the most sensible choice." Tom opened his mouth but couldn't say anything to refute.

 

"Tom, where have you been? You didn't even have a backup." Ruth came with more information from GCHQ. "Nothing, Ruth, I lost Bishop. What's new?" "Primatech's branch, Renautas, is a biotech company, right? A paper company, bought a biotech company. Suspicious, isn't it? I was thinking maybe we could start with Renautas. "Ruth was so excited and unaware of Tom's distraction. "OK, Ruth, leave it to me." Tom picked up the material and pulled over the chair behind him. 

"Are you alright?" Zoe leaned over. "Yeah, just a little tired." Tom shook his head. "Hey Zoe, would you make the wrong choice for your government?" Zoe thought for a moment and finally said: "That's our job, Tom, we have to make a choice, even if it's wrong for some people." "The question is, to whom, our final decision is wrong. " "That's right. " Zoe patted Tom on the shoulder and went back to work. Tom turned to the computer and used his clearance of department supervisor and accessed the file of the detained superpower people in the UK.

 

"Victoria Pratt, former biologist at Renautas and currently held by our government. Do you know her?" "She and my dad are both the founders of Primatech, and she might know the whereabouts of strain 138. This means that Adam could be looking for her too." "Then we set a trap for him." Tom dropped the file and looked back at Elle. "Wow, confident and capable, sexy." Elle touched Tom with her elbow, jokingly said.

 

The news of the release of biologist Victoria Pratt quickly spread. Renautas hosted a welcome party to celebrate the return of Dr. Pratt.  
The switchgear in the power distribution room was promptly pulled down and Adam Monroe in black hoodie rushed into the hall and put a gun against Victoria Pratt's waist. "Come with me."

The lights in the hall were turned on again and this time Adam Monroe's back of his head was right in front of Tom's muzzle. "I don't think so. I hear it takes only one lead bullet in your brain to make you completely dead. I would like to give it a try. Now, release Dr. Pratt." Adam threw away his pistol and suddenly laughed: " MI5, huh? You really think you can protect her? That you can protect all of them? At the end of the day, you just can't protect anyone." Monroe's laughter in the hall sounded old and desperate.

 

"So, Dr. Pratt is going back to the US?" In the corridor of the Grid, Tom stared at the coffee cup in his hand and didn't look up at the girl beside him. "Yes, Dr. Pratt will tell us the exact location of strain 138, and we'll find her a good place to reside in the country." Elle moved away from the wall she just leaned onto, straightened up and walked to Tom. "That means I have to go back too. It's been a pleasure, partner." "Actually... "

Elle did not let Tom finish what he was going to say, she stood on her tiptoe and kissed Tom on the lips, her arms looping around his neck. Tom did not think too much or could not think too much. He held his arms around Elle's waist and bowed his head, trying to kiss this petite girl in front of him. When Tom regained his consciousness again, he saw Elle disappeared at the end of the corridor. He never had time to say what he was going to say and had already forgotten what he meant to say before that kiss. Perhaps he didn't really want to say anything, he just wanted to say something to her, just to let her stay a little longer. 

_______________  
A few weeks later, Adam Monroe successfully escaped from prison and left the country. A week later, biologist Victoria Pratt was killed on a US farm. Six months later, Bob Bishop, the CEO of Primatech, was killed by a man with powers. Only three months after that, Elle Bishop, daughter of the former chief executive of Primatech, was also killed by the same criminal, and her body was found on the beach. Tom locked himself in the conference room, echoing Adam Monroe's sentence in his head: "At the end of the day, you just can't protect anyone." Over and over, like a curse, it made him unable to think.

Many years later, Tom Quinn left MI5 to set up Transatlantic Security Intelligence with his wife, Christine Dale. In the Information Department, there had always been a superpower intelligence collection station. Only, the case of Elle Bishop being murdered was never solved.


End file.
